Locations in Mafia II
Locations in Mafia II are as varied as the city of Empire Bay is vast. With twenty neighborhoods featuring a mixture of ethnicities, the city is a true melting pot of culture. There are miles of streets and highways, parks, skyscrapers, and a bustling seaport with a lighthouse shining into the bay the city was founded on. The entire city of Empire Bay is separated by the Culver River that's spanned by several bridges and tunnels as well as a hydroelectric dam that provides the city with power. Neighborhoods Streets Landmarks Residences Buildings and Businesses † Indicates a business that offers a service to the player. Media Outside Empire Bay Trivia *On the side of both the Clemente & Co. Fresh Meat and the SeaGift Fishing Co. trucks there is a city named Brno listed. Brno is a city in the Czech Republic where 2K Czech was headquartered. Interactive Map File:EmpireBay Interactive.png|640px|center rect 9 482 76 542 Hartmann Federal Penitentiary circle 131 43 10 Kingston circle 171 80 10 Harry's Gun Shop circle 169 60 10 Dipton Apparel circle 195 59 10 McClusky & Son circle 196 83 10 Hill of Tara circle 158 108 10 Scetta Apartment circle 114 81 10 Empire Diner circle 141 128 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 113 382 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 352 60 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 367 257 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 512 245 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 407 297 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 415 359 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 537 422 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 290 361 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 432 478 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 571 486 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 571 485 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 434 479 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 536 422 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 291 362 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 414 358 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 143 144 8 Dipton Apparel circle 129 398 8 Dipton Apparel circle 324 225 8 Dipton Apparel circle 153 322 8 Dipton Apparel circle 486 247 8 Dipton Apparel circle 423 288 8 Dipton Apparel circle 414 321 8 Dipton Apparel circle 509 333 8 Dipton Apparel circle 493 392 8 Dipton Apparel circle 511 455 8 Dipton Apparel circle 345 487 8 Dipton Apparel circle 302 343 8 Dipton Apparel circle 378 410 8 Vangel's circle 326 376 8 Office of Price Administration circle 112 208 8 Trago Gas Station circle 95 446 8 Trago Gas Station circle 288 52 8 Trago Gas Station circle 489 224 8 Trago Gas Station circle 399 280 8 Trago Gas Station circle 449 364 8 Trago Gas Station circle 300 405 8 Trago Gas Station circle 530 400 8 Trago Gas Station circle 484 338 8 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 113 82 8 Empire Diner circle 117 430 8 Steaks & Chops circle 144 211 8 Empire Diner circle 297 142 8 Empire Diner circle 277 470 8 Stella's Diner circle 474 266 8 Stella's Diner circle 411 251 8 Freddy's Bar circle 320 316 8 Stella's Diner circle 431 410 8 The Maltese Falcon circle 546 220 8 The Dragstrip circle 294 329 8 The Mona Lisa circle 154 302 8 The Lone Star circle 476 400 8 Garden of Eden circle 633 233 8 The Crazy Horse circle 494 321 8 The Red Dragon circle 452 486 8 Empire Diner circle 440 221 8 Joe's Apartment circle 297 211 8 Scaletta Apartment circle 474 241 7 Scaletta Family Apartment circle 171 205 8 Villa Scaletta circle 496 455 8 Marty's Apartment circle 123 285 8 Hunters Point Safehouse circle 389 298 8 Giuseppe's Shop circle 152 405 8 McClusky & Son circle 370 75 8 McClusky & Son circle 428 252 8 McClusky & Son circle 502 280 8 McClusky & Son circle 312 295 8 McClusky & Son circle 316 335 8 McClusky & Son circle 436 373 8 McClusky & Son circle 482 421 8 McClusky & Son circle 483 487 8 McClusky & Son circle 362 513 8 McClusky & Son circle 340 247 8 Office of Price Administration circle 360 177 8 Galante Mansion circle 27 197 8 Vinci Mansion circle 335 160 8 El Greco's House circle 361 357 8 Lincoln Park circle 310 452 8 Empire Arms Hotel circle 228 276 8 Grand Upper Bridge circle 307 358 8 Empire Bay Building circle 313 397 8 Ulver Building circle 498 139 8 Zavesky Observatory circle 437 36 8 Clemente Slaughterhouse circle 649 133 8 Empire Bay Forge circle 523 212 8 Hillwood Sign circle 313 73 8 Union Station circle 405 63 8 Bruski's Scrap & Salvage circle 289 124 8 Highbrook Bridge circle 487 378 8 Sea Gift Fishing Co. circle 522 68 8 Culver Dam circle 187 468 8 Southport Tunnel circle 348 217 8 Empire General Hospital circle 409 41 8 Mike's Beast circle 358 534 8 Derek's Office circle 343 552 8 Vehicle Export circle 499 256 5 Maria Agnello's Apartment rect 310 576 348 589 Titanic circle 218 213 8 Culver River circle 268 34 10 Dipton circle 416 19 10 Riverside circle 51 149 10 Greenfield circle 77 290 10 Hunters Point circle 70 436 10 Sand Island circle 382 556 10 Port circle 393 511 10 Southport circle 364 426 10 Midtown circle 509 429 10 Oyster Bay circle 626 404 10 South Millville circle 498 363 10 Chinatown circle 396 373 10 East Side circle 268 358 10 West Side circle 313 242 10 Uptown circle 472 204 10 Little Italy circle 615 275 10 North Millville circle 499 119 10 Hillwood circle 286 170 10 Highbrook circle 550 131 10 Old Observatory circle 389 232 10 Diamond Motors circle 291 385 10 Richard Beck Realty circle 340 466 10 Empire Bay Construction Co. circle 108 414 10 The Distillery circle 594 430 10 Empire Bay highway desc bottom-left Category:Mafia II Category:Locations in Mafia II Category:Empire Bay